staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Listopada 1999
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Pan Złota Rączka (125) - serial komediowy, USA 8.05 Giełda 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Reksio - serial animowany 9.15 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 9.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Milagros (171) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 10.50 Aukcja - czyli jak kupić van Gogha - teleturniej 11.10 Chwiejna równowaga (1/2) - film dok., Niemcy 11.35 Giełda pracy, giełda szans - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż 12.45 Pierwszy krzyk (5/12) - serial dok. 13.15 Wieści ze świata (6) - serial edukacyjny 13.45 Byłem żołnierzem Wehnnachtu - felieton 13.55 Stacja PRL (3): Wojsko - serial dok. 14.30 Małe obracanie groszem - program dla dzieci 14.45 Gagułki - program dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 15.40 Nasze radio (7/12) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (265) - telenowela, Polska 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (983) - telenowela, USA 18.25 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 18.40 Auto Mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.55 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Kosmici - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Gliniarz z dżungli (57) - serial kryminalny, USA 20.55 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.05 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka: Igraszki z diabłem 22.35 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV: Samoobrona 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Wielcy znani i nieznani: Siłaczka - film dok. 0.00 Gorąco polecam: Drzewo na saboty - dramat obycz. Włochy 3.05 Mój ślad (powt.) 3.10 Zakończenie programu 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (174): Być damą - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (Der Bergdoktor) (46) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Celino Bleiweiss, wyk. Gerhart Lippert, Enzi Fuchs, Anita Zagaria, Manuel Guggenberger (47 min) 09.55 Świat kobiet - magazyn 0-70035277 10.15 Złote marzenia (78) - telenowela, Brazylia 1993, reż. Reynaldo Boury/Roberto Naar, wyk. Patricia Frania, Carolina Pavaneli, Leonardo Vieira, Betriz Segall (51 min) 11.10 Na dobre i na złe (1/13): Spotkanie po latach - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) (powt.) 12.05 Familiada (1045) - teleturniej (powt.) 12.30 Arka Noego - magazyn 12.55 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.15 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny (powt.) 14.00 Teatr dla dzieci: Spotkanie nad morzem - sztuka Jadwigi Korczakowskiej, Polska 1994, reż. Tomasz Dettloff, wyk. Jagoda Stach, Gabriela Kownacka, Zofia Merle, Barbara Dziekan (48 min) 14.45 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Bohdan Tomaszewski 15.00 W labiryncie (18/120): Zdrada tajemnicy - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (26 min) (powt.) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (27) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1994, reż. Ellen Pressman, wyk. Mathhew Fox, Scott Wolf, Neve Campbell, Lacey Chabert (44 min) 17.00 Nasze miejsce - Małe ojczyzny - magazyn 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Od ucha do ucha: Grzegorz Halama Oklasky 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 Egzotyczne lato z Tercetem (1) (stereo) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Wirus - film sensacyjny, Polska 1996, reż. Jan Kidawa-Błoński, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Paulina Młynarska, Jan Englert, Małgorzata Ostrowska (91 min) 23.20 Dowody na istnienie Hanny K. - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Titkowa o Hannie Krall 00.10 Bany On a Can na Warszawskiej Jesieni (1) 00.55 Opowieść o Xinghua (Xinghua san yue tian) - dramat obyczajowy, Chiny 1994, reż. Yin Li, wyk. Jiang Wenli, Zhang Buoli, Tian Shaojun, Niu Xigli (85 min) 02.20 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Lubelski poranek 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Inna szkoła 12.20 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.35 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Panorama lubelska 15.35 Hip Hop 15.50 ABC biznesu 16.05 Czas dla... 16.20 Grajmy w szachy 16.30 Detektyw Bogi - serial animowany 17.00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele - serial animowany 17.30 Jest sprawa - magazyn 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Klan - serial obyczajowy 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Na gorąco - program interwencyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 Sprawcy, motywy, ofiary - serial dokumentalny 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Zakończenie programu 5.57 Program na poniedziałek 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (51) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Godzilla (30) - serial animowany 7.55 Polsat radzi 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (129) - serial animowany 8.30 Tarzan (47) - serial przygodowy, USA 9.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (29) - serial komed., USA 9.30 Paloma (41) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Powrót Supermana (36) - serial przygodowy, USA 11.30 Legendy kung-fu (61) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 14.55 Flesz Informacji 15.00 Godzilla (31) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Polsat radzi 15.50 Po prostu miłość (115) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.50 Powrót Supermana (37) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.35 Flesz Informacji 17.40 Mortal Kombat (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.30 Super Express TV 18.40 Informacje 18.50 Pogoda 18.55 Paloma (42) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.45 Pogoda 19.50 Real TV 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 MEGAHIT: Dzień Niepodległości - film SF, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.30 Flesz Informacji 22.35 Ally McBeal (43) - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.25 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.30 Polsat radzi 23.35 Informacje i biznes informacje 0.00 Polityczne graffiti 0.15 Miodowe lata (36): Fatum, los, przeznaczenie - serial komediowy, Polska 0.45 Super Express TV 1.00 Klub Sunset Strip - thriller erot., USA 2.45 Muzyka na BIS 4.57 Program na wtorek 5.00 Pożegnanie 6.45 Pod napięciem - talk-show 7.15 Księżniczka Sissi - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.45 Świat Bobby'ego [51 8.10 Walter Melon 6 - serial 8.35 Space Strikers 7 - serial 9.00 Rosalinda (67) - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie 144 10.40 Dziedziczka (73) - serial 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina 94 - serial 12.55 Ibisekcja - talk-show 13.25 Maraton uśmiechu - ligadowcipów 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi 23 - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Świat Bobby'ego 51- serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Walter Melon 6 - serialanimowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (230) 15.45 W naszym kręgu 16.15 Pełna chata [49J - serial 16.45 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Rosalinda [68- serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Cristina (95) - serial obyczajowy. Meksyk 20,30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.00 Mściciel 10 - serial sensacyjny USA 22.00 Supergliny 22.30 Komandosi 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.30 Fakty. ludzie, pieniądze -Wprost - magazyn ekonomiczny 0.00 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 0.30 Drew Carey Show 20 1.00 Ay, Carmela! - film obycz. 2.50 Granie na zawołanie left|thumb|80x80px 06.50 Techno Party - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick (50) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (51) - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Rodzina Chiary (ost.) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Andrea Barzini, wyk. Morena Rurichi, Ottavia Piccolo 10.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (50) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.05 Manuela (11) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella (51) - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb (51) - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela (12) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 16.40 Edera (1) - telenowela 17.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (51) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick (51) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia (Tres Veces Sofia) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties 20.00 Rozterki serca (Matters of the Heart) - melodramat, USA 1990, reż. Michael Rhodes, wyk. Jane Seymour, Chris Gartin, James Stacy, Geoffrey Lewis (90 min) 21.45 Sprawiedliwość w Teksasie (Texas Justice) (3) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Peter Strauss, Heather Locklear, Dennis Franz, Lewis Smith (50 min) 22.50 Posterunek przy Hill Street (Hill Street Blues) (11) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. James Sikking, Joe Spano, Barbara Bossan 23.45 Gillette Sport - magazyn sportowy 00.15 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 01.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Dziennik krajowy 8.10 Sport telegram 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Czasy 9.00 Klan - serial 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 Alfabet Gwiazd: Żona dla Australijczyka - komedia pol. (1964) 11.40 Dziennik telewizyjny 11.50 MOTO Polonia 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 7 dni świat 12.45 Klan - serial 13.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę 13.30 Dom - serial 14.45 Galeria malarstwa polskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 15.25 Rodziny i miasta 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.20 Rower Błażeja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Kto ty jesteś 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan - serial 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 19.58 Sport 20.00 Powrót na ziemię - dramat psych. pol. (1967) 21.20 Mała rzecz, a cieszy 21.35 Biografie 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Rewizja nadzwyczajna 23.30 Magazyn Chopinowski 24.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.30 TV Polonia zaprasza 0.35 Zaproszenie 0.55 Klan - serial 1.20 Bajka o bajkach 1.30 Wiadomości 1.55 Sport 1.59 Prognoza pogody 2.00 Powrót na ziemię - dramat psych. pol. 3.20 Mała rzecz, a cieszy 3.35 Biografie 4.30 Panorama 4.50 Sport telegram 5.00 Rewizja nadzwyczajna 5.30 Magazyn Chopinowski 6.00 Zakończenie 6.20 Trzecia planeta od Słońca -serial komediowy 6.40 Perła - telenowela 7.25 Sunsct Beach - serial USA 8.10 Autostrada do Nieba - serial 9.00 Król Ralph - komedia USA 10.40 Piękny i bestia - talk-show 11.30 Sunset Beach - serial USA 12,15 Teleshopping 12.50 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 13.15 Perła - telenowela 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, RycerzeZodiaku. Dragon Ball 16.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.10 Seaquest - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial USA 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Rozterki serca - film obyczajowy USA 21.45 Sprawiedliwość w Teksasie- serial 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 23.20 Wąż i tęcza - horror USA 1.00 Rozterki serca - film obyczajowy USA 2.30 Zoom - magazyn 3,15 Wąż i tęcza - horror USA 4.50 Teledyski left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 07.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Hallo Sandybell (38) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Znak Zorro (48) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 09.30 Micaela (97) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (98) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (56) - telenowela, Argentyna 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez, AnaMaria Castell (45 min) 12.30 Disco Relax - program muzyczny 13.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Kamera start - teleturniej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (94) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (94) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Hallo Sandybell (39) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Znak Zorro (49) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.05 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (1) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 18.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (1) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (97) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (45 min) 19.50 Super Express TV 20.05 M.A.S.H. (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (30 min) 20.35 Skrzydła (Wings) (72) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, Thomas Haden Church (25 min) 21.05 Ośmiornica (La Piovra) (25) - serial kryminalny, Włochy 1984, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Michaele Placido, Fluvia Bucci, Florinda Bolkan (65 min) 23.05 Gang w błękitnych mundurach (Gang in Blue) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. Mario Van Peebles/Melvin Van Peebles, wyk. Mario Van Peebles, Josh Brolin, J.T. Walsh, Cynda Williams (97 min) (powt.) 00.45 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.45 Piosenka na życzenie 02.45 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 07.50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Antek Mrówka - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Demony wojny wg Goi - film sensacyjny, Polska 1998, reż. Władysław Pasikowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Mirosław Baka, Zbigniew Zamachowski (94 min) 10.00 (K) Deser: Błękitne miasto - film krótkometrażowy 10.15 (K) Nagi peryskop (Down Periskope) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. David S. Ward, wyk. Kesley Grammer, Lauren Holly, Marty Pascal, Harry Dean Stanton (89 min) 11.45 (K) Wybawcy: Cena ryzyka (Rescuers 3: Stories of Courage. Two Families) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Daryl Hannah, Robin Tunney (101 min) 13.30 (K) Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 14.00 (K) Aktualności filmowe 14.30 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Beata - film obyczajowy, Polska 1964, reż. Anna Sokołowska, wyk. Pola Raksa, Marian Opania, Renata Kossobudzka, Antonina Gordon-Górecka (92 min) 16.35 (K) Deser: Dzień matki - film krótkometrażowy 16.55 (K) Ścigany inaczej (The Wrong Guy) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. David Steinberg, wyk. Dave Foley, Jennifer Tilly, David Higgins, Colm Feore (92 min) 18.30 (K) Antek Mrówka - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 19.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Tekwar - wojna z władcami Teku (Tekwar - 'Tekwar') - film SF, USA 1994, reż. William Shatner, wyk. Greg Evigan, Eugene Clark (88 min) 21.30 (K) Sto lat kina: Portret rodzinny - film dokumentalny 22.20 (K) Swaty (The Matchmaker) - komedia obyczajowa, Irlandia/W. Brytania/USA 1997, reż. Mark Joffe, wyk. Janeane Garofalo, David O'Hara, Milo O'Shea, Jay O. Sanders (93 min) 23.55 (K) Sto lat erotyki - film dokumentalny 01.20 (K) Wyścig z księżycem (Racing with the Moon) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Sean Penn, Elizabeth McGovern, Nicolas Cage, Suzanne Adkinson (104 min) 03.05 (K) Historia kina w Popielawach - baśń filmowa, Polska 1998, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bartosz Opania, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Franciszek Pieczka (100 min) 04.50 (K) W kręgu zła (The Undercurrent) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Frank Kerr, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Axel Anderson, Philip Anthony, Jaime Bello (94 min) 06.30 (K) Wycieczki przyrodnicze: Pająki z Marsa - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1999 left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 06.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 07.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.10 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program dla młodzieży 08.35 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 09.05 Podejrzenie (Suspicion) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. Anthony Andrews, Jane Curtin, Jonathan Lynn, Vivian Pickels (90 min) 10.45 Wrestling - magazyn sportowy 11.25 Jeden z naszych - film sensacyjny, USA 13.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 14.15 Błąd w sztuce - film sensacyjny 15.45 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 16.15 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.05 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.35 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 18.05 Dżinsy i dynamit (Blue Jeans and Dynamite) - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. Gordon Hessler, wyk. Robert Vaughn, Simon Andreu (95 min) 19.40 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 20.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Entliczek Pentliczek (Hickory Dickory Dock) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. David Suchet, Philip Jackson, Pauline Moran, Paris Jefferson (90 min) 22.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.15 Sweet Movie - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Kanada 1974, reż. Dusan Makavejev, wyk. Carole Laure, Anna Prucnal, Sami Frey, Pierre Clementi (95 min) 00.50 Nieznajomi - serial erotyczny 01.15 Niewinna obsesja - film erotyczny 02.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.10 Wiek XX (1/13): Podróże w nieznane 08.00 Aktualności z przeszłości (41) 08.50 Roberto Rosselinni - wizjoner kina 09.45 Demobilizacja Armii Czerwonej w 1991 roku 10.45 Podróże po Amazonii (1/2) 11.35 Architektura współczesna - Herzog i Meuron 12.15 Połowy tuńczyka 12.45 Handel sztuką (3-ost.): Sprawy w toku 13.45 Jak pracuje mózg? 14.45 Rugby i ludzie (5-ost.): Zajęcia w niedzielę 15.40 Izraelscy ekstremiści 16.45 Pomocnicy Charona 17.35 Pascal Rabate 18.10 Kronika przełomu (3-ost.): 10.11.1989 19.10 Hongkong - trudny wybór 20.00 O szczebel niżej (6-ost.): Szpitalne poduszki 20.30 Wojna w przestworzach (10/13): Walka o panowanie w powietrzu 21.25 Dziewicza Australia - region Kimberley 22.15 7 dni z kanałem Planete 22.40 Chaval 23.00 Szkoła od najmłodszych lat? 23.45 Mauretańskie karawany 00.10 Rozgrywki rodzinne Kena Drydena (1/4): Zwykli gracze 01.05 Manekiny 01.25 Woda - skuteczna broń left|thumb|80x80px 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Geronimo - telenowela 12.30 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 17.30 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Niania (2/4) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Vittorio Sindoni, wyk. Stefania Sandrelli, Massimo Dapporto, Jean Sorel 21.40 Sobota, niedziela, poniedziałek (ost.) - film obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Linda Wertmuller, wyk. Sophia Loren, Luca De Fillippo, Luciano De Crescenzo (100 min) 23.35 Nocne namiętności 00.05 Program muzyczny left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Wiatraki '99 11.55 (WP) Alfabet polskich rzek - felieton 12.15 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Etos - magazyn katolicki 15.55 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Motorsport - magazyn sportowy 16.35 Pod biało-czerwoną banderą 16.55 Pół godziny dla rodziny 17.30 Gdański dywanik - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Kontury - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Tygodnik gospodarczy 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Halo Trójka 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (10/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 Na planie filmowym: Notting Hill 23.05 Kamerton - magazyn muzyki klasycznej 23.30 Policjanci z dzielnicy - magazyn 23.40 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 00.00 Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze - serial dokumentalny 00.55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Program na bis: Magazyn historyczny 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Wiatraki '99 11.55 (WP) Alfabet polskich rzek - felieton 12.15 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 16.00 Pytania do specjalisty - program publicystyczny 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Hasło: Przygoda - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 Dzień jak co dzień: Śląskie chopinalia - program H. Szymury 17.30 Z krukiem w herbie - program redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (10/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 23.00 Obserwatorium - program publicystyczny Kamila Durczoka 23.40 Na sygnale - magazyn kryminalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Wiatraki '99 11.55 (WP) Alfabet polskich rzek - felieton 12.15 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.35 Sekrety przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.55 Witamy w Siódemce 16.10 Kronika 16.15 Rozmowy o ewangelii 16.25 Gość Siódemki 16.30 Arka - magazyn katolicki 17.00 Na forum - program publicystyczny 17.30 Magazyn reporterów 18.00 Kronika 18.20 W politycznym ogródku Szczecina - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (10/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 (WP) Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Kinoteka - magazyn 13.00 Stream Legends - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Muzyka amerykańska - program muzyczny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Flamme - film historyczny, Francja 16.45 Na peryferiach życia - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Zoolife - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Opowieści łowieckie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 18.30 Drogo, tanio, najtaniej 19.00 Program lokalny 20.00 Spisek Firebird (Firebird Conspiracy) - film wojenny, USA 1988, reż. Vittorio De Romero, wyk. Warren Fleming, Bianca De Lorean, Stephen Douglas (90 min) 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Narkodolar (Narco Dollar) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Jose Mari Avellana, wyk. Leo Damian, Paolo Tocha, Liza Kahofer, Marcia Karr (90 min) 23.50 TV Shop 23.55 Program na wtorek 00.00 BTV nocą left|thumb|80x80px 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Arena - magazyn sportowy 08.05 Feministki polskie - film dokumentalny 08.30 Odwieczne tajemnice świata - film dokumentalny 10.15 Morskie opowieści - program popularnonaukowy 10.45 Moje dziecko - magazyn dla rodziców 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 12.00 Film dokumentalny 13.00 Pozwólmy im przeżyć - serial przyrodniczy 13.25 Delfiny - serial przyrodniczy 14.00 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Droopy dostaje spadek - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 15.50 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 16.00 Arena - magazyn sportowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Bezpieczne miasto 17.10 Kamera Start - teleturniej filmowy 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Zaćmienie słońca - reportaż 18.30 Wspaniałości przyrodnicze Europy - serial przyrodniczy 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Droopy spełnia dobre uczynki - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.25 Wojna i pokój (2) - film historyczny, Rosja 1967, reż. Siergiej Bondarczuk, wyk. Ludmiła Sawielijewa, Wiaczesław Tichonow, Wiktor Stanicyn (75 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Komentarz sportowy 23.15 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 23.30 Odwieczne tajemnice świata - film dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 06.50 Techno Party - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Rodzina Chiary - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 W obiektywie 17.15 Informacje TV-51 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Rozterki serca (Matters of the Heart) - melodramat, USA 1990, reż. Michael Rhodes, wyk. Jane Seymour, Chris Gartin, James Stacy, Geoffrey Lewis (90 min) 21.45 Sprawiedliwość w Teksasie (Texas Justice) (3) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Peter Strauss, Heather Locklear, Dennis Franz, Lewis Smith (50 min) 22.50 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 23.45 Informacje TV-51 00.15 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 01.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express 08.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express 09.05 Butik M6 09.30 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 M6 Express 10.05 M jak muzyka - magazym muzyczny 11.50 M6 Express 11.55 Prognoza pogody 12.00 Madame est servie - serial obyczajowy 12.25 La minute beaute 12.30 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.35 Przerwany lot (Afterburn) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992. reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Laura Dern, Robert Loggia, Vincent Spano, Richard Jenkins (98 min) 15.25 Piękna i Bestia - serial fabularny, USA 16.25 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 17.35 Program dla dzieci 18.25 Gwiezdne wrota - dzieci bogów - serial SF, USA 1997 19.15 Unisexe - magazyn 19.50 La securite sort de la bouche des enfants - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.10 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 Les produits stars: Le collant - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.55 Na żywo (Nick of Time) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. John Badham, wyk. Johnny Depp, Courtney Chase, Christopher Walken, Peter Strauss (85 min) 22.30 Royce - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Rod Holcomb, wyk. James Belushi, Miguel Ferrer, Peter Boyle, Michael J. Shannon (93 min) 00.15 Culture Pub - magazyn 00.45 Jazz 6: Chucho Valdes - program muzyczny 01.45 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 02.50 Unisexe - magazyn 03.15 Frequenstar: Vanessa Paradis - program muzyczny 04.00 Rio: Le conservatoire de la samba - film dokumentalny 04.50 Cabo Marzo - film dokumentalny 05.45 Fani - magazyn left|thumb|80x80px 04.00 Wiadomości 04.10 Służę Rosji! 04.40 Klub Disney'a: Kacze opowieści- film animowany 05.10 Poranna gwiazda 06.00 Wiadomości 06.10 Maski-show 06.35 Dokumentalny detektyw 07.10 Alf - serial komediowy 07.40 Zdrowie - magazyn 08.05 Kradzież (Kraża) (2) - film kryminalny, ZSRR 1970, reż. Aleksandr Gordon, wyk. Oleg Borisow, Tatiana Nadieżdina, Edward Marcewicz, Irina Azer (135 min) 09.15 Śmiechodrama - program Jewgienija Petrosjana 11.00 Wiadomości 11.10 Klub Disney'a: Chip i Dale - film animowany 11.40 Klub Disney'a: Aladyn - film animowany 12.10 Studio Koncertowe Ostankino zaprasza: Konstantin Rajkin 13.05 Igor Krutoj-przyjaciele i pieśni (2) 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Igor Krutoj-przyjaciele i pieśni (2) 15.15 Iwan Wasiliewicz zmienia zawód (Iwan Wasiliewicz mieniajet profiesju), komedia, ZSRR 1973, reż. L. Gajdaj, wyk. J. Jakowlew, L. Kurawlew, A. Demianienko, N. Seleznewa. (93 min) 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 17.45 Nieuchwytny cel (Hard Target) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. John Woo, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Lance Henriksen, Yancy Butler, Chuck Pfarrer (97 min) 19.25 Ech, Siemionowa! - program folklorystyczny 20.10 Wyniki sportowe tygodnia 20.40 Rozbójnicy. Rozdział VII (Razbojniki. Gława VII), film przygodowy, Francja/Rosja/Włochy/Gruzja 1997, reż Otar Ioseliani, wyk. I. Erkomaiszwili, A. Amiranaszwili, D. Pogibiedaszwili, G. Cincadze (129 min) 22.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 08.30 (P) Rugby: Puchar Świata w Cardiff - finał (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (P) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Włoch (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 (P) Automobilizm: Wyścigi samochodowe w San Diego (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.00 (P) Automobilizm: Wyścigi samochodowe w Walencji (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Europy 15.00 (P) Lekkoatletyka: Maraton w Nowym Jorku (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 16.00 Triathlon: Zawody PE w Alanya (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 17.00 YOZ - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18.00 (P) YOZ - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 19.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis stołowy: Europejska Liga Mistrzów - mecz Borussia Düsseldorf - UTT Levallois 21.00 (na żywo) Jeździectwo: Zawody Audi Masters w Wiedniu 22.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Australii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23.00 (P) Eurogol - magazyn piłkarski 00.30 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Jean-Marc Mormeck - Pascal Warusfel) 01.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 05.20 Beztroskie dni - serial komediowy, USA 1973 05.45 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 06.05 Idź na całość! - teleturniej (powt.) 06.40 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (powt.) 07.25 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 (powt.) 08.25 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 09.25 Perry Mason: The Case of the Skin Deep Scandal - film kryminalny, USA 1992 (powt.) 11.15 Tarzan i chłopak z dżungli (Tarzan and the Jungle Boy) - film przygodowy, USA 1967 (powt.) 13.00 FBI - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 14.00 Vegas - serial kryminalny, USA 1978 15.05 Hawaii Five-0 - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 16.05 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 17.05 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 18.05 Wiadomości 18.15 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 18.50 Idź na całość! - teleturniej 19.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 20.15 Lies of the Heart: The Story of Laurie Kellogg - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Michael Toshiyuki Uno, wyk. Gregory Harrison, Jennie Garth, Steven Keats, Francis Guinan (92 min) 22.10 Renegat - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993 23.10 Zawodowcy - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1977 00.10 Wiadomości 00.15 Mike Hammer - serial kryminalny, USA 1986 01.15 Special Squad - serial kryminalny, Australia 1984 02.15 Lies of the Heart: The Story of Laurie Kellogg - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994 (powt.) 04.00 Wiadomości 04.05 Podróż na dno morza - serial przygodowy, USA 1965 (powt.) 04.55 Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973 (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Clin d'CEil - magazyn informacyjny w języku francuskim 06.15 Viaje al Espanol - kurs języka hiszpańskiego 06.30 Bakersfield P.D. - kurs języka angielskiego 07.00 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny (powt.) 07.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 Teatrzyk jarmarczny - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 09.00 Spojrzenia na Hanzę - program dokumentalny (powt.) 09.45 'Brema' - film dokumentalny 10.30 Konsultacje - magazyn medyczny 11.15 N3 Przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) 11.30 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 12.00 Sabine Christiansen - talk show 13.00 CityExpress - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 13.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Pumuckl TV - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Czas na dokument: Elisabeth Selbert - 'Matka konstytucji' z Hesji - film dokumentalny 16.00 N3 od 4 - magazyn poradnikowy 16.30 Service: Zdrowie i aktualności z doktorem Fritzem Ducho - program poradnikowy 17.30 My na Północy - program krajoznawczy 17.55 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 18.30 Nasz dziadek piaskowy - program dla dzieci 18.35 Magazyn regionalny 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Rynek w Trójce - talk show 21.00 Ludzie z K3 - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1993 22.30 N3-informator kulturalny - magazyn kulturalny 23.00 (na żywo) Rozmowa przed północą - talk show 00.00 Zimna Wojna (20) - serial dokumentalny 00.45 Dokumentalne spojrzenie: W drodze - Wielki daleki świat - film dokumentalny 01.45 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 02.15 Rynek w Trójce - talk show (powt.) 03.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 03.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 04.00 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 04.30 Magazyn północny - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 05.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 05.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny left|thumb|80x80px 05.20 SAM (powt.) 06.05 taff (powt.) 06.30 ProSieben MorningShow - magazyn poranny 07.55 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.25 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 (powt.) 08.55 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.25 Róże od byłego męża (powt.) 10.30 Talk, Talk, Talk (powt.) 11.00 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 13.00 SAM - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1996 18.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 19.00 Majorka - serialu obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 21.20 Gliniarz z dżungli - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 22.20 TV Total - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.20 Quatsch Comedy Club - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.50 Spin City - serial komediowy, USA 1997 00.20 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy, USA 1996 00.45 Cinema TV - magazyn filmowy 01.40 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 (powt.) 02.35 Zaginiony świat - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1998 03.20 Focus TV - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 04.15 Andreas Türck (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 07.55 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 09.00 Mój poranek - magazyn poranny 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Dr Stefan Frank - lekarz zaufany - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 21.15 Za kratkami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998/99 22.15 EXTRA - magazyn publicystyczny 23.30 money TREND - magazyn popularnonaukowy 00.00 Wiadomości 00.35 10 przed 11 - magazyn kulturalny 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial komediowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 EXTRA (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zatarte ślady - film dokumentalny 09.40 Zobacz w kinie - magazyn filmowy 09.45 Panorama - szwajcarski magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 10.30 Zagranica - magazyn korespondentów 11.00 Kłótnia na zamku - talk show 12.30 Tylko w ARD - program dokumentalny 13.00 Praktyka - magazyn medyczny 13.40 Porada zdrowotna 13.45 Münsterland i jego zamki na wodzie - film dokumentalny 14.30 Klub seniora - magazyn 15.20 Porady i trendy - magazyn poradnikowy 15.45 W dolinie mnichów - film dokumentalny 16.00 Ukryte przesłanie Leonarda - film dokumentalny 16.30 Erich Kästner: Emil i detektywi. Czyta Cornelia Froboess (1) - program literacki 17.00 ServiceZeit - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 Sztuka i rupiecie - magazyn odkrywcy 18.00 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Migawki z Austrii - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Czar polowania - film dokumentalny 21.00 Modern Times - magazyn popularnonaukowy 21.30 Nowość... wydanie specjalne - magazyn komputerowy 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 DENKmal - teleturniej 23.00 Przychodzę późno do domu - film dokumentalny 00.10 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.20 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 00.45 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 01.20 DENKmal - teleturniej (powt.) 02.00 Migawki z Austrii - magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) 02.40 Modern Times - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 03.10 Nowość... wydanie specjalne - magazyn komputerowy (powt.) 03.40 Sztuka i rupiecie - magazyn odkrywcy (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 06.00 Wowser - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.45 Raccoons - serial animowany (powt.) 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.35 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.00 Wowser - serial animowany 08.25 Extreme Dinosaurus - serial animowany 08.55 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.30 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 (powt.) 10.25 Phar Lap (Phar Lap) - dramat, Australia 1984, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Tom Burlinson, Martin Vaughan, Ron Leibman, Ron Leibman (100 min) 10.35 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 10.50 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 11.20 Kangoo - serial animowany 11.50 Bionic Six - serial animowany 12.20 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 12.50 Racoons - serial animowany 13.20 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 13.45 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 13.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 14.20 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 14.35 Bonkers - serial animowany 15.00 Ned's Newt - serial animowany 15.30 Kangoo - serial animowany 15.55 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 16.25 Bionic Six - serial animowany 16.55 Extreme Dinosaurus - sserial animowane 17.20 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998/99 17.55 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.20 Papyrus - serial animowany 18.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Ned's Newt - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Murder, She Wrote - serial kryminalny, USA 1995/96 22.10 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/99 23.05 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 23.50 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998/99 (powt.) 00.15 Gargoyles - serial animowany 01.05 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.35 Program nocny left|thumb|80x80px 06.25 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 07.20 Magazyn reklamowy 08.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 09.55 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 10.55 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 13.50 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 15.50 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 16.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Nieśmiertelny - serial fantastyczny, USA 1992/98 20.15 Martial Law - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 21.10 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Renne Tennison, Sugar Ray Leonard (45 min) 22.10 Poniedziałkowy reportaż: Siły natury 23.15 NZZ Format - magazyn gazety Neue Züricher Zeitung 00.05 Wiadomości 00.15 Foxtrott (Codename Foxtrott) - dramat obyczajowy, Islandia/Norwegia 1988, reż. Jon Tryggvason, wyk. Vladimar Oern Flygenring, Steinarr Olafsson (90 min) 02.05 Iron Heart - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Robert Clouse, wyk. Britton K. Lee, Bolo Yeung, Rob Buckmaster, Joe Ivy (85 min) 03.50 Nieśmiertelny - serial fantastyczny, USA 1992/98 (powt.) 04.40 Wydział zabójstw - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993/97 05.30 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Bon Courage - kurs języka francuskiego 06.30 Schwilaflieg - magazyn edukacyjny 07.30 Kameleon - magazyn dla dzieci (powt.) 08.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 08.15 Tele-Gym - program sportowy 08.30 Niemczyzna - magazyn edukacyjny 09.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 11.00 Tylko w ARD: Za kulisami handlu diamentami- reportaż 11.30 Port lotniczy w stresie roku 2000 - reportaż (powt.) 12.00 Berlin am Rohr - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Nadrenia-Westfalia w południe - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Nadrenia-Westfalia tematem rozmowy - magazyn publicystyczny 13.30 Westpol - magazyn polityczny 14.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - serial dla dzieci 14.30 Petzi i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany 14.35 Teletubies - serial dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 15.30 WDR ServiceZeit: pieniądze - magazyn poradnikowy 16.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 16.15 Kraje - ludzie - przygody: Australia: Highway No. 1 (2) - film dokumentalny 17.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 17.05 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 17.30 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 18.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 18.05 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 18.20 WDR ServiceZeit - magazyn poradnikowy 18.50 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Adelheid i jej mordercy - serial kryminalny 21.05 ...a w piwnicy buzuje: Królowa wina (8) - teatr telewizji 21.50 Nadrenia-Westfalia wieczorem - magazyn informacyjny 22.05 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 22.35 Wśród ludzi: Wolny jak ptak - film dokumentalny 23.20 Schlagen und Abtun - film dokumentalny 00.50 Niemieckie miasta i krajobrazy: Kolonia - program muzyczny 01.00 Domian - talk show 02.00 Programy regionalne left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno... - magazyn poradnikowy 09.30 Show Palast - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 11.00 Wiadomości 11.04 Ludzie dzisiaj 11.15 Wichertowie z sąsiedztwa - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Na zdrowie! - magazyn medyczny 14.15 Discovery - odkrywamy świat: Marzenia faraonów - w poszukiwaniu nieśmiertelności - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Spór o trzeciej - magazyn prawny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Ryzyko - teleturniej 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.40 Ludzie dzisiaj - magazyn dokumentalny 17.50 Derrick - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1988 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 WISO - magazyn gospodarczy 20.15 Czekanie oznacza śmierć (Warten ist der Tod) (2) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1999, reż. Hartmut Schoen, wyk. Ulrich Tukur, Jörg Schüttauf, Barbara Auer, Henry Hübchen (90 min) 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 100 lat - odliczanie - serial dokumentalny 22.25 Wyspa ciemności (Isle of Darkness) - thriller, Norwegia 1997, reż. Trygve Allister Diesen, wyk. Sofie Grabol, Paul Ottar Haga, Sina Langfeldt, Martin Slaatto (79 min) 23.45 Wiadomości 00.00 1989 - rok, w którym upadł mur - program dokumentalny 04.00 Straßenfeger 04.20 Ryzyko (powt.) 05.00 Halo Niemcy (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 World of Bits - magazyn aktualności ze świata muzyki, mody, kina i sportu 21.00 In Luv - talk show 23.00 WordCup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 03.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 07.00 Fala uderzeniowa (powt.) 08.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 10.00 Szybkie przewijanie (powt.) 12.00 Massiv - magazyn rozmaitości (powt.) 13.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 14.00 Noon 16.00 Brytyjskie listy przebojów - prowadzi Katja Giglinger 17.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości - prowadzi Charlotte Roche 19.00 Massiv - magazyn rozmaitości (sport, internet, moda, muzyka i in.) oraz nowości 20.00 W stronę rocka 21.00 Fala uderzeniowa i ciekawostki - prowadzi Ill-Young Kim 22.00 Kamikaze - prowadzi Niels Ruf 23.00 90'Backspin - magazyn wspomnień (powt.) 00.00 Szybkie przewijanie i ciekawostki (powt.) 02.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 03.00 Kamikaze (powt.) 04.00 Moon left|thumb|80x80px 05.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 15.00 Total Request - teledyski na życzenie fanów 16.00 US Top 20 - lista przebojów 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn muzyczny. Telemuzyczne propozycje widzów 18.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 19.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: best pop 19.30 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepszy album 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepszy utwór hip-hop 21.30 Kulisy teledysku: Whitney Houston 22.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 Superock - rock i heavy metal 02.00 Noc z teledyskami left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Dzikie psy 07.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: W poszukiwaniu tygrysa tasmańskiego 07.55 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 08.50 (P) Lassie: Lassie ratuje Timmy'ego 09.20 (P) Lassie: Zaginęły psy 09.45 (P) Opowieści z zoo 10.40 (P) Weterynarz 12.05 (P) Życie na krawędzi - kozły śnieżne z Wielkiego Kanionu 13.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 14.00 (P) Dzikie zwierzęta na ekranie 15.00 (P) Hau! Pieskie życie 16.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Porwanie psa 16.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Wyrzucony dżokej 17.00 (P) Weterynarz 18.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Las deszczowy w Belize 18.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Rafa koralowa w Belize 19.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 20.00 (P) Świat przyrody: Skarby Andów 21.00 (P) Te cudowne małe zwierzaki 22.00 (P) Łowcy: Dzikie stado 23.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 00.00 (P) Z życia wiejskich weterynarzy 00.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Formuła 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Vox z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nord 3 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WDR z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M6 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORT Ostankino z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva Zwei z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1999 roku